Fique comigo
by Forever With the Golden Trio
Summary: A delicada situação que Hermione terá de enfrentar despertará o cuidado que Ron tem por ela... e talvez o amor também.
1. Once Again

Nome: Fique comigo  
Descrição: A delicada situação que Hermione terá de enfrentar despertará o cuidado que Ron tem por ela... e talvez o amor também.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence.  
Shipper: Ron/Mione

* * *

Once Again

"Por Merlin... Mais um aluno sem pais! Quando isso acabará?"  
McGonagall releu a carta para ter certeza do que tinha lido e quando percebeu que não restavam dúvidas, tomou coragem e foi informar — novamente — a um aluno que seus pais haviam sido assassinados.

Hermione, por sua vez, ocupava sua mente com frustração e raiva. Se sentia frustrada por Harry ter encontrado aquele maldito livro e conseguir ir melhor que ela em Poções. Amava seu melhor amigo mas o gênio do trio sempre fora ela e Hermione se sentia totalmente bem com tal posição. Porém, sua "birra" com Harry não era maior que o ódio que sentia da dupla ruiva/loira bem em frente a ela durante as aulas de Snape. Não prestava atenção em nada ao redor, somente no quanto gostaria de poder lançar um feitiço estuporante nos dois, e por isso só escutou McGonagall chamando quando esta gritou na porta da sala.  
— GRANGER! Oh, perdão, Snape, por atrapalhar sua aula, mas o que tenho que dizer a Granger é algo muito sério.  
Hermione já sentiu seu estômago revirar e o sentimento só piorou:  
— Senhorita Granger, por favor me acompanhe. E Weasley! Seria bom que o senhor viesse também.  
A garota explodiu de raiva só de pensar em ter que ficar na mesma conversa que Ron e saiu apressada da sala mas seu coração apertou quando viu os olhos vermelhos da professora McGonagall. Já fora da sala, McGonagall pediu que ela ficasse calma e, quando ía prosseguir com o assunto, foi interrompida por Hermione:  
— Harry está bem, não está? Aconteceu algo grave?  
Hermione sabia que sim, porém pedia aos céus que estivesse tudo bem.  
— Harry está perfeitamente bem, Hermione. Mas aconteceu algo em sua casa. Sinto muitíssimo em lhe informar, mas comensais invadiram sua casa e, infelizmente, sua mãe estava lá. Ela foi encontrada morta no chão da cozinha.  
Hermione abafou um grito com as mãos e seus olhos ficaram marejados. A professora se afastou para a garota ter um tempo a sós e logo Ron disse, com a voz embargada:  
— Mione, eu…  
Ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase pois Hermione passou seus braços pela cintura dele e começou a chorar em seu pescoço. A raiva que sentia do garoto sumiu no momento em que precisou mais dele e Ron percebeu isso. Juntou-a mais a seu corpo e passou a mão pelos cabelos cacheados de Hermione.  
— Eu… Eu sabia, Ron. Sa-sabia que poderia acontecer. Mas nunca imaginei que… Ah, Ron, minha mãe!  
Ele secou algumas lágrimas dela e disse:  
— Eu sei que você está, ou estava, não sei, muito brava comigo. Mas eu te juro que vou ficar do seu lado e te ajudar com tudo que precisar.

Apoiou os lábios na testa de Hermione e voltou a segurá-la perto de seu corpo. O horário de aula acabou e os corredores já começavam a ficar atulhados de alunos. Lavender correu pra fora da sala, procurando aos berros Ron e a "vadia aproveitadora". Assim que escutou do que Lavender a chamou, Hermione escondeu seu rosto no pescoço de Ron e chorou tanto a ponto de molhar um pouco sua pele.  
— LAVENDER! Seu diabo loiro! Isso é coisa que se fale?  
Lavender viu Hermione abraçada a Ron e começou a gritar pelo corredor:  
— EU NÃO DISSE? QUE ELA ESTAVA AQUI COM ELE? VADIA!  
Ron ficou vermelho de raiva, tirou a varinha do bolso e aponto para Lavender. Hermione segurou rápido sua mão e sussurrou "Ela é como Malfoy, Ron; não vale a pena". O garoto sorriu levemente e abaixou a varinha. Então, olhou fuzilando para Lavender, arrancou o colar de seu pescoço e, jogando nela, gritou:  
— ACABOU! A VADIA É VOCÊ! NUNCA MAIS SE APROXIME DE MIM OU DE MEUS AMIGOS!

Lavender olhou com raiva para os dois e saiu correndo chorando. Ao mesmo tempo que a garota saía, Harry chegava correndo e os amigos deram um abraço em Hermione, que chorava compulsivamente. Segundos depois, as pernas da garota bambearam e ela desmaiou. Ron carregou-a com ajuda de Harry rapidamente até a enfermaria.  
Alguns minutos depois, ela acordou com os olhos cuidadosos dos dois melhores amigos cravados nela e pegou a mão de ambos.  
— Eu amo vocês.  
Como voltou a chorar, Madame Pomfrey percebeu que estava acordada e lhe deu um revigorante.  
— Minha querida… em poucos minutos você estará melhor e voltará à sua sala comunal. Lá, estará a espera de vocês três o professor Dumbledore, que lhes darão as instruções necessárias.  
Hermione sorriu fracamente e agradeceu pela preocupação. Madame Pomfrey passou a mão por seu rosto e se afastou; como disse, Hermione se encontrava mais disposta minutos depois.

Então, Harry, Ron e Hermione foram à sala comunal da Grifinória, a garota sempre no meio dos dois amigos. Assim que chegaram lá, amigos de Hermione vieram dar-lhe abraços e dizer que sentiam muito e que se pudessem, estariam no enterro. Dumbledore aguardava os garotos no sofá, secando pela última vez os óculos de meia-lua que embaçavam pelas lágrimas e levantou-se do sofá para abraçar Hermione. A garota achou engraçado o fato de Dumbledore expressar tanto carinho com ela, mas logo o sentimento passou pois ele começou a falar de como eles regressariam a Londres.  
— Weasley e Harry com certeza irão com você, já que essa parece ser sua primeira pergunta.  
Hermione assentiu silenciosamente e Dumbledore prosseguiu:  
— Vocês devem fazer uma pequena mala para levarem e o mais depressa possível. Aparatarão comigo até a estação King's Cross, onde seu pai esperará por nós.  
Ao lembrar de seu pai sozinho, o coração de Hermione encheu-se de memórias do último verão que havia passado com a família e antes que pudesse chorar mais, aconchegou sua cabeça ao ombro de Ron.  
— Você precisa de algo mais?  
Hermione sorriu ao diretor e agradeceu dizendo que eles estavam sendo muito atenciosos e zelosos. Dumbledore fez um aceno com a cabeça e disse que encontrava com eles em seu escritório, para aparatarem.

Assim que o diretor saiu, Gina se aproximou da amiga e passou o braço por seus ombros.  
— Ron, Harry, vou levar Hermione até lá em cima e ajudá-la com tudo. Vocês tratem de irem logo ao seu dormitório, ok?  
Hermione deu uma leve risada e disse que não sabia como Gina ainda não havia dado jeito no irmão e em Harry. Ele piscou para Hermione e Ron lhe deu um beijo na bochecha:  
— Estarei de volta antes que perceba.  
E subiu as escadas.

Gina foi com Hermione ao dormitório e preparou tudo para a amiga. Gina conversava com Hermione o tempo todo e até conseguiu tirar mais alguns sorrisos da amiga.  
— Gina… É tudo culpa minha, não é?  
Gina imediatamente largou o que estava fazendo para sentar-se ao lado de Hermione e abraçá-la.  
— Não pense jamais nisso! Sua mãe sabia que você está aqui porque isso te faz feliz e eu tenho certeza de que, se você está feliz, ela também estava. Aliás, está.

Ambas desceram e a sala comunal estava deserta, pois ainda restavam alguns horários de aulas. Ron e Harry já estavam esperando por ela. Gina abraçou-a mais uma vez e disse que se ela precisasse de qualquer coisa, era pra lembrar dela e de sua família. Hermione agradeceu e mais uma vez saiu acompanhada de Harry e Ron.


	2. Guilty or Not?

Guilty or not?

Chegaram ao escritório de Dumbledore e rapidamente aparataram. Assim que a garota viu o pai, correu chorando em direção a ele e o abraçou forte.

— Ah, papai… Eu sinto tanto! Se isso for culpa minha, me perdoe!  
O senhor Granger segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e chorando, disse:  
— Hermione! Eu e sua mãe sabemos que corríamos riscos. Mas também sabíamos que você pertence ao mundo da magia. E continuamos te amando porque eu sei que sua mãe, não importa onde esteja, vai te amar para sempre.

Foram todos à casa de Hermione, onde Harry e Ron passariam algumas noites. Dumbledore ajudaria com o que fosse preciso e estaria presente no enterro, porém não ficaria na casa de Hermione. Assim que a garota passou pela porta principal, uma onda de nostalgia invadiu-a: todas as lembranças que tinha com a mãe passaram por seus olhos e novamente, não controlou o choro. Harry levou as coisas da garota, dele e de Ron para o quarto de cima e Ron ficou com ela. Sentaram-se no sofá enquanto o pai de Hermione e Dumbledore acertavam alguns detalhes.  
— Ron, estou muito cansada. Será que poderia… Bem, deitar aqui?  
— Claro, querida. Subirei para ajudar Harry e depois…  
— Não! Não me deixe sozinha, por favor.  
Ron sorriu levemente e Hermione apoiou sua cabeça em suas pernas. Ele começou a mexer em seus cabelos e logo ela pegou no sono. Harry desceu e ele e Ron conversaram baixinho na sala.

— Eu me sinto tão mal, Harry. Por vocês dois.  
— Ron, realmente somos melhores amigos; eu tinha certeza de que você diria isso.  
— Talvez você seja a pessoa mais indicada para ficar perto dela nesse momento.  
Ron desviou os olhos para o rosto da garota que dormia em seu colo: se não estivesse tão tenso com tudo o que estava acontecendo, poderia aproveitar que seu sonho estava se realizando.  
— Ron, não sou eu por quem a Mione está apaixonada.  
Ele olhou assustado para Harry, que riu baixo. O senhor Granger e Dumbledore voltaram da cozinha e disseram aos garotos:

— O velório acontecerá amanhã pela manhã e logo depois teremos o enterro. Descansem crianças, amanhã bem cedo estaremos acordados.  
Hermione se mexeu no colo de Ron e o pai dela sugeriu levá-la para cima. Ele a pegou no colo e disse para Ron e Harry irem junto, pois as camas deles já estavam preparadas.  
O quarto havia ficado meio apertado com dois colchões no chão, mas ainda tinha espaço para o cuidadoso senhor Granger colocar a filha na cama e lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

— Eu te amo, pai.  
O homem sorriu para a filha que voltava a dormir.  
— Eu também, filha.


	3. Lovers?

Lovers?

Harry e Ron deitaram-se depois que Hermione adormeceu e continuaram a conversa que tinham na sala.  
— Harry, não é possível que a Hermione esteja apaixonada por mim. Quer dizer, eu sou um idiota com ela. E vivemos brigando.  
Harry bufou e olhou para ele indignado.  
— Realmente, Ron, você é um idiota. Porque SÓ VOCÊ não percebeu isso ainda. Porque você acha que ela ficou zangada com você e Lavender?  
— Porque eu "troquei" vocês. Deixei vocês de lado pra ficar com ela.

— Ronald Weasley, você é muito presunçoso.  
Harry e Ron se assustaram com a voz feminina. Hermione olhava para os dois e logo depois se virou e voltou a dormir.  
— É, Ron. Nossa amiga sabe-tudo, como sempre, têm razão. Mas não se preocupe porque ela não vai ficar irritada com você de novo. Ela se machucou demais fazendo isso, porque ela não está apenas apaixonada. Ela te ama, Ron.

O quarto afundou-se num silêncio incomodo e Harry e Ron cochilaram. Acordaram horas mais tarde, com o céu já escurecido, com o pai de Mione chegando a porta do quarto.  
— Filha, você tem ótimos amigos. Eles se preocupam de verdade com você. Fico feliz por ver que você está tão bem assistida. Estou indo dormir, está bem?  
Hermione levantou-se da cama e correu até o pai. Deu-lhe um longo abraço e um beijo na bochecha.  
— Durma bem, papai. Se precisar de algo, pode nos chamar.

Assim que o senhor Granger saiu do quarto, Ron e Harry levantaram-se. Foram até o andar debaixo para comer algo e Hermione preparou o jantar.  
— Caramba, Mione… Isso aqui tá bom demais!  
A garota sorriu diante do comentário de Ron.  
— Minha mãe cozinhava muito bem e eu herdei isso dela. Isso é muito bom, pois sempre terei um pedacinho dela comigo.  
Assim que terminaram, voltaram ao quarto porque Hermione ainda estava cansada. Ron deitou-se no colchão ao lado da cama da garota e o trio pegou no sono.

No meio da noite, Ron acordou com Hermione chorando. Ele se sentou ao lado dela na cama e envolveu-a com seus braços.  
— Eu e meus pesadelos…  
Ron segurou-a mais perto de si e passou a mão por seu rosto. Hermione virou-se para ele e encostrou sua testa na dele.  
— Ron… Eu realmente sou apaixonada por você.  
Então, ela se inclinou para frente e beijou levemente os lábios de Ron.  
— Dorme aqui comigo. Por favor.  
Ron não resistiria ao pedido daquela garota que sempre amou e que precisava tanto dele.  
Deitaram-se na cama dela e adormeceram rápido, ele sempre abraçando Hermione bem perto de seu corpo.


	4. Rainy Day

Rainy day

O dia nublado iluminou pouco o quarto e Hermione acordou um pouco assustada por ter Ron tão perto de si enquanto dormia. Pousou sua mão sobre a bochecha com sardas do garoto e beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz.  
— Oi, Mione.  
— Olá, Ronald.  
— Por Merlin, não me chame assim. Quando você diz meu nome completo, eu sei que você está brava.  
— É, sempre foi assim.

Hermione riu e se aconchegou mais a ele. O rosto de Ron tornou-se escarlate e as respirações de ambos ficaram descompassadas.  
— É muita coisa para você, não é, colher de chá?  
Os dois riram e Ron afirmou. Continuaram conversando mas haviam se esquecido da terceira pessoa no quarto.

— Ah, cara! Vocês nem esperaram para que eu pudesse sair!  
Harry olhou incrédulo para os dois e logo os amigos riam baixo. O momento se dissipou quando escutaram um barulho vindo da cozinha. Hermione deixou a cama rapidamente e desceu as escadas. O senhor Granger estava com um roupão cinza, sentado à mesa da cozinha, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e chorando. A filha sentou-se ao lado dele e o envolveu em um abraço, que se tornou uma mistura de braços e soluços.  
— Hermione, foi culpa minha! Eu deixei que ela viesse sozinha para casa...  
— Papai, não diga isso! Ontem o senhor disse que não foi minha culpa, tampouco foi sua.

Harry e Ron voltaram ao quarto para deixar pai e filha sozinhos. Algum tempo depois, Hermione chamou os garotos para o café, já que logo eles teriam que sair.  
Dumbledore apareceu nos fundos da casa com o conhecido _crack_ e foram para o velório no carro do senhor Granger.  
O caixão em que o corpo da mãe de Hermione estava se encontrava no meio de uma pequena sala, com cadeiras. Hermione e o pai ficaram abraçados olhando por um tempo o rosto da mãe, até que familiares começaram a chegar. Ron e Harry se sentaram em cadeiras mais afastadas para dar espaço à família. Quando tudo se acalmou, Hermione se sentou ao lado de Ron e este passou o braços por seus ombros.

Não falaram uma só palavra, mas Hermione se sentia confortada só pela presença dos amigos. O pai de Hermione resolveu dizer algumas palavras, agradecendo o tempo que teve com a esposa e a linda filha que tiveram. O único primo de Hermione fechou o caixão e junto com o senhor Granger, Dumbledore e um tio, levaram o caixão até o local em que aconteceria o enterro. Hermione, acompanhada de Ron e Harry, chegando lá, deixou os amigos e se colocou ao lado do pai.

Quando o enterro acabou, todos se sentiam exaustos. Assim que chegaram na casa de Hermione, todos foram a seus quartos para descansarem. Ela ajudou seu pai a deitar-se, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e foi para seu próprio quarto.

— Ahn... Harry, Ron? Será que eu poderia... bem, deitar-me aí no meio?  
Os amigos sorriram e lembraram-se das vezes que dormiam juntos nas tardes n'A Toca. Hermione ajeitou-se ao lado dos amigos e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Ron.  
— E vocês dois, controlem-se... eu estou aqui!  
Hermione sorriu e fechou os olhos mas não antes de ver Ron pegando sua mão e entrelaçando seus dedos.


End file.
